Maximum Ride: A New Kind of Flock
by personableperson
Summary: Max, Nudge, and Angel escaped from the California school and have been on the run four 4 years. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy have escaped from the New York school. They become friends, but when diaster strikes can they stay together? Faxness! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this is my first fanfic, so just bear with me here. I LOVE LOVE LOVE comments, so, you know comment. I really want to know what you think!! Tell me if you think its awesome or if it sucks. I'll try to update my story bout once a week. But if you don't review I won't bother to so REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.*tear slides down cheek***

Max's POV

There's something exhilarating about soaring above the Earth at breakneck speeds. Sure I was a mutant bird freak and the only people I trusted in this world were Nudge and Angel. Still a part of me felt that I wouldn't be Max without being able to fly.

First, let me explain, I'm flying, not like flying in a plane, after all who needs a plane when you've got wings. Yeah you heard me, _WINGS! _Here's the deal, Nudge, Angel, and I were created by the most horrible "scientist" that you could ever imagine. They decided to make us only 98% human; the other 2% is Avian, like birds. The scientist, or whitecoats, experiment on all sorts of animals in this lab called the School in California. Most of the experiments either died immediately or spent their few short years being tortured by the whitecoats. Compared to the other experiments we are miracles. It's amazing that we can think or speak at all, but we can do that and way more.

We can fly, thanks to our wings and we also have an assortment of other powers. Angel can read minds, talk to fish, and breathe underwater. Nudge can control computers and attract metal objects. I have super speed. I also have a voice in my head that comes with these delightful little brain attacks. Oh joy, you can tell the whitecoats really liked me when it came to giving us powers. Sharing your brain space with an unwanted voice is no fun at all, let me tell you.

"Max!" the sound of Angels voice made me snap out of my trance.

"Yeah sweetie." I said tiredly.

"I hear something." The minute she said that I felt adrenaline pumping through me veins to get me ready for a fight.

"Erasers?" I whispered, trying not to give away our position. Yeah right, like that would happen. We were pretty dang visible in the sky.

Angel frowned. "I can't tell. I know they came from the School, but don't sound like Erasers." Well, let me just say, its always best to assume the worst.

"Let's not take the chance. You guys up for a fight?"

"Yeah, I guess," muttered Nudge. Wow, I thought, she must really be tired. That is the shortest sentence I have ever heard her say.

Angel looked at me and nodded looking exhausted. I really didn't want to put them through this, but it wasn't like we had much of a choice.

I saw three specks in the sky drawing closer. They were way too big to be birds. As they came closer I gasped, they looked, well, they looked just like us.

I swung around to face Nudge and Angel and yelled, "Okay guys, here they come. Get ready for a fight."

______________________________________(Line thingy)________________________________________

Fang's POV

I was tired, Iggy was tired, and Gazzy looked like he was about to drop out of the sky from exhaustion.

"Okay guys, lets find somewhere to stop for tonight." I said. Iggy and Gazzy did a really bad job of disguising their relief.

We were three mutant bird kids that just managed to escape the Hounds of Hell, aka Erasers. They were trying to take us back to the School in New York. We were created in the school where they experimented/tortured us. There was no way we were going back, _ever_.

The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up interrupting my thoughts. I looked up to see objects moving towards us, fast. As they got closer my eyes widened, there were three mutant bird kids, just like us. I heard the oldest girl yell "Okay guys, here they come. Get ready for a fight!" Something told me this wasn't going to be a friendly get together.

I studied the two youngest girls. The littlest one looked just like Gazzy, same blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like a little angel, and couldn't be more than six. The other girl looked about 11. She was African American and a bit fashion obsessed, judging by her clothes.

Suddenly the oldest girl turned around and, well I admit it, she took my breath away. She had blonde hair with brown streaks and brown eyes. IO could see her sizing us up and preparing for a fight. She had that don't mess with me or you'll get your butt kicked quality about her. I think she was about 14, like Iggy and I.

I had so many questions running through my head. I couldn't believe there were others like us, but I was pretty sure that they were just coming to kill us or bring us back to the school. I tensed up, preparing for a fight.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me if you like it, hate it, or love it!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride *sobs* James Patterson does. This makes me sad.**

**Claimer: I own this story!!!! Yay!!!! I feel happy about that!!!**

**Max's POV**

I saw the surprise in the midnight eyes of the oldest boy's eyes. It almost made me think twice about punching him. Almost. I swung my fist at his face with all might. I felt grim satisfaction as I saw him wince with pain. I swung my leg around to kick him in the stomach, when he grabbed me over and flipped me over in the air. Wow, he is strong. And just like that we locked into deadly battle mode.

I have no idea how long the fight lasted, it could've been minutes or it could've been years. I remember constantly checking on Nudge and Angel making sure they were okay. They were doing fine, and we were all evenly matched, maybe a little too evenly matched. No one was winning and no one was losing. We just kept fighting at a stalemate.

I was furious now. Why couldn't the school just leave us alone? We were tired, hungry, and hadn't bathed since god knows when. Yet we were stuck fighting kids that were probably as miserable as us.

"Max!" Angel urgent voice made my stomach twist.

"What's the matter Angel?" I asked trying not to panic. Was she hurt?

"No, I'm not hurt, but Erasers are coming!" She shouted. Lovely.

I looked at the boy I was fighting and I swear it was like we could communicate just by looking at each other. Right then and there I knew he didn't work for the school and that if we wanted to survive the Eraser's attack we would have to work together.

"Nudge! Angel! Stop fighting." They looked up surprised. "We're gonna work together with these guy to fight the Erasers." I really, really hoped I was right about them not working for the school.

"It's okay Max. We can trust them." Angel told me. I nodded and then looked at the boy.

"You ready for another fight?" He asked me.

"Do we have a choice?"

He smiled wryly. "Nope. By the way I'm Fang. That's Iggy over there." He motioned to the blind kid. "And that's Gazzy." He pointed to the boy that looked like Angel.

"Max." I held out my hand and he shook it. I glanced up to see about 15 Erasers flying towards us. "Looks like it's time to fight."

As we flew straight into the battle I couldn't help but feel a little, I don't really know how to describe it, maybe happy or comforted. Something just felt right about having Fang next to me as I fought.

To tell the truth I was glad the others were there. It took half the time to defeat the Erasers, not that Nudge, Angel, and I couldn't have taken 'em on our own, but since we were tired I allowed the boys to help us.

"Your gonna fall now." I heard Angel tell one of the Erasers. He gave a terrified look and then began to plummet towards the Earth below as. I flinched as I heard him hit the ground.

"What's that about?" Fang muttered to me.

I was kind of in the middle of keeping an Eraser from tearing me apart. So I gave him a quick I'll tell you later look and returned to battle.

Finally after what seemed like hours of fighting the Erasers had all retreated or been sent to their deaths by Angel. I couldn't help but glance at her when I thought about how scary she was getting. She smiled at me like an angel. Yeah right, we all know she is anything but an angel.

"Report!" I shouted.

"Well an Eraser tore my favorite sweater up. What a jerk!!!! And now I have to use my stupid pink sweater even though purple is my favorite color . . . . ."

"Nudge!" I cut in.

"Few bruises but besides that I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Angel?" I asked.

"I'm okay. My arm hurts though. I think I might have sprained my wrist."

I nodded at her then looked expectantly at Fang.

"Um . . . . . I'm okay. My nose is bleeding, but other than that I'm fine."

"Whoa, Max you're a miracle worker. That's the most Fang's said all month." Iggy chimed in. "Oh and by the way, I'm fine."

"I'm good." Gazzy said.

Fang looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

"What about you?" he asked.

I was about to answer with a roll of my eyes and an "I'm fine" but I never got the chance, because right then pain shot through my brain. My head felt like it was being torn apart and I felt myself fold up my wings and drop from the sky like a rock.

"MAX!" I heard Nudge and Angel cry.

My only thought was the hope that I might hit the ground soon and the pain would stop. Right when I was about to hit the ground I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me upward. I managed to look up for a split second and saw Fang carrying me to safety. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

**Yay! a cliffhanger! REVIEW or else you will never know what happens!!!!! MWA HA HA HA!!!!!!!! Don't worry, I won't kill off Max; that would make me too sad. Seriously though, review.**


	3. Author's Note

THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey everybody!

**Here's the deal, first of all I'm changing my pen name to ciao2147 so don't get all freaked when you see my story, but not my other pen name, wildwriter2147. I don't want all you crazy fans to freak when they think I've deleted my story. (That was a joke people. Come on, have a sense of humor. ****)**

** Also ****I NEED REVIEWS!**** If I keep on not getting reviews I will be updating less and less or just not at all, so you better review if you want to know what exciting things happen! I have even started getting to the plot and all the exciting parts so you must review or I will not tell you what happens or do something evil like kill Fang MWA HA HA HA! (I know that will just kill all you fax obsessed people!) Just kidding I couldn't kill off Fang he is just too awesome! Hehe! But seriously, you need to review. **

** I will post my next chapter probably by next Monday and I need to get at least 5 reviews on it or I may not continue. I have gotten a lot of hits, but not a lot of reviews. So, even if you totally hate this story LET ME KNOW! I won't be hurt, I swear!!!**

** Keep reading or **_**Fly On**_** as Fnick would say!!!!**

** Wildwriter2147 who is now ciao2147**


	4. Chapter 4

**So right now I'm sitting in English being bored and I have a can:**

**-Do some stupid program on the computer that will help me pass the grade I'm in**

** or**

**-Update my fanfiction**

**So I'm updating my fanfiction, duh! **** I'm just kind of making this up as I go, so tell me what ya think!!!!! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just been really busy being abducted by aliens. But they let me go home because they really wanted to know what happened to Max! See, even aliens love Maximum Ride.**

**Disclaimer: Why would James Patterson be sitting in an English class being forced to do some stupid typing program? Well, actually he's not and I am, so I don't know if you have figured this out yet . . . . . . . . . I'M NOT JAMES PATTERSON!!! I know major surprise!!! **

**___________________________________________(line thingy)_____________________________________**

Fang's POV (Max is unconscious so she can't really say anything)

Jeezum! What has this girl been eating? Dang she's heavy! I thought to myself.

"Max. Are you okay?" Nudge was saying. She looked close to tears and was flying close to me trying to make Max wake up.

I was looking for a place to land and see if Max was okay, when Angel said, "There's a cave over there." She pointed to a cave over a lake. Lake Mead, I think.

How does she do that? I thought. It's almost like she could read my mind. I stared at her; she giggled.

Max let out a low moan and I felt like my heart was being torn to shreds. She had been my friend for only a few short moments and it just felt right. Like I had known her my entire life. Weird, I know, but true. I just felt like we had an instant connection. Like I had known her my entire life.

I flew down to the cave and landed. Then I gently placed Max on the ground. Even though she was unconscious, she looked like she was in pain. I could see her wince and there were tears streaming down her face. Max struck me as a girl that rarely cried, if she ever did. So seeing her so weak made me nearly break down.

"That is so sweet!" Angel said. I looked at her my face impassive, but inside my mind was reeling. What the hell? Was she actually reading my mind or was she just thinking about something else? Either way it was downright creepy.

"Uh. . . . . . .Fang." Iggy said. I looked up and somehow he knew he had gotten my attention. "I hear something."

Gazzy's face fell. "Erasers. How could they have found so soon?" He looked like he had been through hell and back, Yet I was proud to see him jump into fighting stance.

"No, more like birds." Iggy tilted his head. "Maybe hawks?"

Nudge came running in. "Hey guys! Guess what? There are a bunch of hawks outside. They're flying really cool, but some of them have, like dead snakes and stuff that they're eating. It's pretty gross, but I guess they have to eat. Anyways, they are doing these really cool moves with their wings and it looks like we might be ale to learn some stuff from them. We could totally fly with them, but I guess if you guys don't want to we don't-" Iggy clapped his hand over her mouth. Jeez, that girl was an earful.

"You never gave us a chance to guess what." Iggy muttered and Nudge scowled at him.

"It's true Nudge." Angel said. "And Gazzy was about to blow you up because you were talking so much." Nudge looked crestfallen.

"But that does sound cool!" Angel said quickly, picking up on how disappointed Nudge looked. "You guys wanna fly with the hawks?"

Then she noticed Max lying in the corner, and I could tell she didn't want to leave Max.

"I'll watch her." I said and Angel nodded.

"Okay, but you need to call us soon as she wakes up." Nudge said looking at me suspiciously. She glanced at Angel who nodded. What is that all about? I wondered.

They all jumped out of the cave opening and began soaring towards the hawks. They looked like they were playing tag.

I walked over to Max. She looked terrible. I bent down and felt her forehead. It was burning.

I sighed and looked out on the kids. Then I heard a cough and a then a moan. I looked over at Max and saw she was opening her eyes. I felt a sense of relief wash over me.

______________________________________(line of awesomeness)_________________________________

Max's POV

Ugh. My head felt like a bowling ball just hit it. No, maybe a piano. And my throat felt like it was on fire. I coughed and then let out a low moan. Opening my eyes I saw Fang staring at me worriedly.

"You okay." He asked.

"Yeah. I mean its not like this hasn't happened before. It was just worse this time. Way worse."

"Do you want some water." He asked.

I nodded eagerly. I felt like I'd just spent my entire life in the desert without water. He handed me a canteen and I gulped its contents down in less than a second. I felt so much better.

I struggled to stand up.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Fang asked. His voice was soft, but the tone was bossy.

I glared at him and continued to clutch the cave wall, trying to find something to grab onto so I could hoist myself up.

Fang sighed and held out his hand. To his surprise, and mine, I took it. He pulled me up.

I surveyed the scene. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Over Lake Mead."

"Wait, where are Nudge and Angel?" I asked panicked. Had the whitecoats gotten them?

Then I saw them outside playing tag. Oh.

_Angel!!!!! _I shouted in my mind.

_Max. What's the matter? Oh, wait! You're awake!!!! I get everyone to come over!!!! Yay! I'm so happy!_

"So are you gonna call them over or what?" Fang asked.

"I already did." I answered and smirked at the confusion in his eyes. Then I realized we were still holding hands. I pulled my hand back fast.

Angel swooped into the cave and practically knocked me off my feet with her hug.

Nudge came next and started dancing around happily singing, "Max, Max, Max, Max!"

"Whoa. Angel was right; you are awake. How'd she know that?" Gazzy asked.

"I read minds, silly." Angel giggled. "Fang it was sooooo sweeet when you were worrying about Max."

Gazzy gaped and Iggy looked astonished. Even Fang did a pretty bad job of hiding his surprise.

I groaned. "Angel, sweetie, how many times have I told you not to read people's minds unless we really really have to."

"Sorry Max." Angel said not sounding sorry at all.

"Wait, what am I thinking?" Gazzy shouted.

Angel cocked her head to one side, concentrating. "Tacos?"

** I know that chapter was kind of boring, but there is more action coming. And Fax of course! –fangirls scream with delight-**

** So review. Tell me if you like it, love it, or hate it!!!!! And you can suggest what to put in the story. i have a basic storyline, but I could use a few ideas!!!! **

**More reviews= longer chapters**

** I will send you a virtual cookie.**


End file.
